


Two Princes

by yikeslikenikes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Changkyun just got back from school, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hyungwon Bingo, Hyungwon just got back from the military, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Princes, Princes of neighboring states, Reunions, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikeslikenikes/pseuds/yikeslikenikes
Summary: Five years is a long time to not see each other. To only communicate in letters that take too long to get there, in grainy video calls that can never last long enough, in phone calls that cut in and out every other sentence.





	Two Princes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my "lust" square for Hyungwon Bingo.

_ “Do you ever want to run away?” Changkyun asks.  _

_ Hyungwon looks at him. They’re sitting in Changkyun’s room, playing video games on the couch. Changkyun doesn’t look away from the screen.  _

_ “In what way?” Hyungwon asks back, turning back to the racing game they were playing.  _

_ “Not in a weird way. Just in a, what if we weren't royalty way?” _

_ “No, I get it. Especially since I'm shipping off in a few months.” _

_ “You'd have to do that regardless, though, since you guys do that mandatory draft.” _

_ Hyungwon frowned as the race finished. “You guys used to, too.” _

_ “Ah, but we don’t anymore.” _

_ “So what do you want to run away from? You’re nineteen, about to go to college in a different country.” _

_ Changkyun clicks his tongue and drops the controller on the table in front of them.  _

_ “That isn't for me, though. That's for everyone else. An educated prince is a good prince. A good prince becomes a good king,” Changkyun explains.  _

_ Hyungwon listens. That's all he can really do whenever Changkyun starts getting philosophical like this. Changkyun nudges him with his elbow.  _

_ “Come on, don't you feel the same way? When's the last time you did something for yourself?” He asks. _

_ Hyungwon raises a brow. “We’re sitting here playing video games right now.” _

_ Changkyun laughs. “Okay, that's a solid point, I guess.” _

_ Hyungwon smiles. “Then what is it that's bothering you?” _

_ Changkyun looks at the television and bites his lip. Hyungwon sighs and checks his phone, already knowing there’d be no notifications. The only person he’d text is sitting next to him.  _

_ “At least your birthday was fun, right?” Hyungwon asks.  _

_ “Do you think we'd see each other more or less if we weren’t who we are?” Changkyun asks.  _

_ Hyungwon sighs. This wasn't the first time Changkyun had asked this question.  _

_ “I don't think we’d ever meet in the first place, then,” Hyungwon replies.  _

_ “We only see each other, what? Four times a year? And somehow you're still my best friend.” _

_ Hyungwon laughs. “You’re mine, too.” _

_ Changkyun looks at him, then. “Sometimes I wanna do something just for myself, you know?” _

_ Hyungwon turns to him and nods. “Like what?” _

_ Changkyun grins. “I wanna dye my hair blonde.” _

_ Hyungwon glances up at his dark hair then back down to his eyes. “Drastic, but not crazy.” _

_ “Maybe paint my nails,” Changkyun adds.  _

_ “What color?” _

_ “Black, obviously.” _

_ Hyungwon laughs. “Oh, right. Obviously.” _

_ And Changkyun is grinning again. He pokes Hyungwon’s nose.  _

_ “What about you? What would you do if you could do anything?” He asks.  _

_ Hyungwon scrunches up his nose and shrugs. “Honestly, I'm pretty happy.” _

_ “Oh come on. There's gotta be something.” _

_ Hyungwon sighs and shrugs. “I don't know.” _

_ Changkyun bites his lip again and then moves a bit closer. “There’s one other thing I’d want to do,” he whispers.  _

_ Hyungwon raises a brow. “And what's that?” _

_ Changkyun’s eyes scrunch a bit for only a moment. Hyungwon is about to ask again when Changkyun leans forward and presses his lips against his.  _

_ Hyungwon’s eyes fly open as he pulls away, searching Changkyun’s now blushing face.  _

_ “I...I'm sorry,” Changkyun says softly.  _

_ Hyungwon’s lips are still tingling slightly, and his brain is not working, refusing to work, and Changkyun is just staring at him like he is terrified.  _

_ He pats the top of Changkyun’s head gently. “It’s okay. Don't look so freaked out,” he says.  _

_ Changkyun blinks and shakes his head a little. “Fuck, I didn’t. I wasn't thinking.” _

_ Hyungwon tries to smile, to make his brain start again, to make his heart stop pounding so loudly in his ears.  _

_ But Changkyun looks like he's on the verge of tears. Like he regrets everything. Like he wants to disappear.  _

_ Hyungwon doesn't want that.  _

_ So he tilts his head forward and kisses Changkyun again, making a little surprised noise come out of him.  _

_ He pulls away and smiles at him. “There. Now we both did it, okay? It's okay.” _

_ They’re just staring at each other, and Hyungwon can hear the seconds tick by on the clock in Changkyun's room.  _

_ And in that moment something clicks.  _

_ They both rush forward, and they're kissing again, but not like before. Changkyun is grabbing at his shirt. Hyungwon’s hand is behind his head now, cradling it, pulling him against him.  _

+++

Five years is a long time to not see each other. To only communicate in letters that take too long to get there, in grainy video calls that can never last long enough, in phone calls that cut in and out every other sentence. 

Hyungwon hadn’t expected Changkyun to wait for him, but he soon came to realize that this was nothing for him. He had been waiting a lot longer. 

But as the night dwindled down, Hyungwon felt impatient. Felt the want he’d been keeping tampered down for five years crawl into his chest and make a home there, hot and angry. Everything took too long. The greetings. The waving everyone away. The start of the cleaning up after. 

Hyungwon and Changkyun can’t run upstairs fast enough when the king dismisses them with a yawn. Hyungwon slams the door shut behind them, and a second later, Changkyun’s arms are around him.

“You don't mind if I sleep in here tonight?” Changkyun asks, grin on his face. 

“Very funny,” Hyungwon says back. 

Changkyun steps back and away before he finally pulls his crown off his head. “God, I hate this thing.”

“I know,” Hyungwon says. He walks to his drawers and takes his own crown off, placing it on the top. The sash across his chest comes next, and then he throws his suit jacket on his desk chair. 

When he turns around, Changkyun has his jacket folded over his arm, waiting. 

“Just put them wherever,” Hyungwon says. Changkyun tosses his jacket over Hyungwon's and puts his crown next to his. 

“It was a nice party,” Changkyun says.

“Some parts better than others.”

Changkyun looks over at Hyungwon and smiles. Hyungwon reaches out and pulls on Changkyun’s tie to loosen it. 

Five years is a long time.

Hyungwon thinks about all the early evenings that were early mornings for Changkyun. Where Changkyun would wake up, and his voice was even deeper from sleep, and he’d pick up the phone and tell Hyungwon that he missed him. 

And sometimes it’d just be a college kid grumbling about studying and wanting to cuddle. And sometimes it'd be a prince talking about his country. And sometimes it'd just be Changkyun, trying to rile Hyungwon up to see if he still could. 

And all of that had built up into this. Whatever this was. Before, they called each other best friends, but now there wasn't a title at all. Just a nebulous hungry thing that orbited them and pulled them together. 

Hyungwon drops Changkyun’s tie on the ground, and Changkyun’s eyes won’t leave his face, and Hyungwon can practically feel it on his skin. 

“It was easier when we were just going at it in the coat closet,” Changkyun jokes. Hyungwon laughs. 

“Pretend it's a coat closet, then,” Hyungwon replies. 

Changkyun smirks and grabs his collar and yanks him closer. 

Then, it clicks again. How much they want each other. How long they've been waiting for this exact moment where they could finally be alone together. How this is entirely theirs and for themselves. 

Hyungwon doesn't know how they don't fall over the entire room. By some miracle, they push and pull each other to the foot of the bed, mouthing at each other, barely looking up or around them. 

There’s no music to pulse through them now. No exhilaration of hiding, but Hyungwon’s skin feels more sensitive than it has ever been.

Changkyun pulls away first, hands grabbing at Hyungwon’s buttons, fumbling a bit at first before his fingers pick up the pace. 

“I hate buttons. Hate that I can't rip these off,” Changkyun grumbles.

“Do you usually rip them off?” Hyungwon asks. 

Changkyun scoffs as he finishes the last button, and Hyungwon’s shirt just sits open. Changkyun traces his hands up Hyungwon’s body before pushing his shirt off his shoulders. 

“They made you work out a lot, huh,” Chsngkyun comments idly, his hands tracing over Hyungwon’s lean body. 

Hyungwon starts undoing Changkyun’s buttons. “I mean, you’re not that skinny little kid either,” he says. 

Changkyun keeps touching him, hands roaming all over his body as Hyungwon undresses him. Shirt, then pants, then making him kick off his socks.

Changkyun hops on the bed in only his underwear, instantly making himself a home there on his usual side. 

Hyungwon shoves off his own pants and socks before he follows after him, kissing at his ankles, and then slowly making his way up his legs. 

“I missed you,” Changkyun says softly as Hyungwon kisses his thighs. 

“I missed you, too.” 

Changkyun is already hard. Hyungwon can see it tenting up his underwear, and when he looks up at him, Changkyun's cheeks are pink. 

“Is this good?” Hyungwon asks, lips still pressed against his thighs.

“Yes. I just.”

“Just what?”

“It's been five years. You can lovingly kiss me after,” Changkyun says. 

Hyungwon snorts before he’s laughing, and then Changkyun is laughing too. 

Five years is a long time. Especially when you haven’t touched at all that entire time. His breaks never lined up with Hyungwon’s short leaves, and Hyungwon would’ve never made Changkyun leave school for him. Not even for a week. 

Hyungwon finds himself having to relearn Changkyun’s body, his fingers never really sure against him. He pulls his underwear down slowly, and Changkyun arches up to help him along. 

“You’re still really handsome,” Hyungwon says, kissing at his hip bones. 

“Fuck, you are too,” Changkyun says, and he's arching again, trying to move closer. Hyungwon wraps his fingers around him, and Changkyun stills, his breath stopping somewhere in his throat. 

Hyungwon leans down and brushes his lips against the head of his cock, and then Changkyun exhales. 

Hyungwon swallows him down, feels his legs twitch around him like he doesn't know what to do with himself. 

“Fuck,” Changkyun breathes out again. 

Hyungwon closes his eyes. Everything was hot and heavy in his mouth, on his tongue, and his heart is pounding in his chest again, trembling through him like music that's too loud. 

He wants. He wants Changkyun. Has missed the sound of Changkyun's deep voice crackling and moaning, the way his thighs tense and relax, tense and relax, the way his hands roam around on his own body before they settle on the bed or in Hyungwon’s hair. 

When Hyungwon bobs his head up and down, Changkyun squeezes at the roots of his hair, but doesn't pull, his legs falling further apart as if that could make Hyungwon any closer than he already was. 

“You feel so good,” Changkyun says, and Hyungwon hums in response, making Changkyun groan. 

Hyungwon wants. Wants to make Changkyun feel good. Make him feel so good he’s exhausted. 

He wraps his fingers around the base of Changkyun’s cock, and bobs his head up and down, faster and faster, sucking more as he pulls away. 

Words tumble fast out of Changkyun's mouth. At first, Hyungwon isn't paying much attention to them, just to their tone. How they break in the middle sometimes. How they come between pants and groans. 

And then Hyungwon focuses in on them and realizes that Changkyun is only saying one thing. 

_ I missed you. _

Over and over again, the words fall from Changkyun’s mouth, like they're the only thought he has in his mind. 

Something pulls at Hyungwon’s chest, makes him feel heavy. 

They were filled with lust and want, and they let themselves get pulled along with it. Like they were the only things they felt. 

_ I missed you, you feel so good, I missed you. _

Hyungwon pulls away, breathing hard, and Changkyun whines as his legs twitch. Hyungwon scrambles upward until he catches Changkyun’s lips with his, the younger man gasping against his mouth. 

“I missed you, too, Changkyun,” Hyungwon says after a while. 

And then they were still, looking at each other, panting. Changkyun scrunches his face up and pokes Hyungwon’s nose. 

“Did I make it weird?” He asks softly. 

Hyungwon just shakes his head. He brushes his fingers through Changkyun’s hair and takes him in. The slope of his nose. The arch of his brow. 

“We have all night, you know,” Hyungwon says softly. 

Changkyun nods. “We should take it slow.”

And then Changkyun tilts his head up to kiss him again, and it doesn't have the hunger it had all night. 

Hyungwon loses his underwear, and then they’re just pressed against each other. Changkyun still feels slick from his saliva, but he doesn't mind. Not when they were so close to each other. 

Changkyun’s hands run up and down his back, clutching at him. He grinds up against Hyungwon’s stomach, and Hyungwon doesn’t mind that either. He pulls his hips up closer to him, holding him. 

Eventually, they break apart again, but only to search through Hyungwon’s nightstand for lube. Then there is just the slickness of it in Hyungwon's palm and the coolness of it against Changkyun’s skin. He shivers when Hyungwon first touches him, but he stops once they are kissing again. 

Hyungwon strokes him gently, confidently, lips never leaving his skin. Changkyun's arms are draped around his shoulders, holding him against him. 

“I wanna touch you, too,” Changkyun says. 

“No one’s stopping you.”

Changkyun laughs a bit as he slides a hand between them, stroking at himself for a moment before he grabs onto Hyungwon. He still wants, but this is different.

“You’re quieter now,” Hyungwon comments. Changkyun’s hand is smooth where his had gotten rougher over the years. 

“What would you like me to say, your majesty?” Changkyun jokes, a twinkle in his eyes. 

Hyungwon smiles before he kisses him again, thrusting into his hand. 

It isn't quiet as Hyungwon squeezes harder, moves faster. Changkyun moans loud, eyes falling closed, legs twitching. They fuck into each other’s fists, and moan into each other's mouths, and Hyungwon had missed him. Missed him terribly. 

They came, one right after the other, still panting against each other's lips. 

Neither of them moved. The pulling lust that had yanked at him all day was settled, gone. Now he was left with Changkyun’s smile and brown eyes staring up at him. Hyungwon can only smile back. 

“Do you still want to run away?” Hyungwon asks. 

Changkyun shakes his head, kissing him again. 

“You’re here. Where else would I run away to?”

Five years is a long time, but they certainly made up for it that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hit me up:  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yikeslike)  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/yikeslike)


End file.
